


That Feeling When You're Distracted because You Want to be Romantic

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Nick is out when it starts to rain, and Deacon comes just in time with an umbrella in hand.
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	That Feeling When You're Distracted because You Want to be Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Kiss in the rain

The rain doesn’t care whose parade it ruins. Nick can remember several games of baseball rained out through the old Valentine’s eyes. In more recent days, he can name more cases going swimmingly until he ends up swimming in raindrops than he has fingers— which will be much easier to say the moment he ends up missing digits as much as he’s falling apart.

To that end, as much as he enjoys the rain, it’s not the best for him to be out in it for too long. Even with a hat and coat, it doesn’t leave much cover for the rest of him, and it’s not like his clothes are particularly slick. The rain comes out of nowhere, with Nick unprepared for it, and he curses and readies to find the nearest cover...

Cover comes to him.

Deacon grins at him, holding an umbrella up and over the two of them. “Might want to take a rain check on whatever you’re doing,” he jokes, nodding in a way that indicates he knows what Nick was doing.

Nick rolls his eyes. Deacon better not know what he was doing. “You found yourself an umbrella, huh?”

“Picked it up earlier today,” Deacon chuckles. “You should have checked the forecast... Walk you home?”

“Let me hold the umbrella,” Nick says. “I’m taller.”

Deacon concedes the umbrella to Nick’s hands and edges in close to keep under cover with him. “So.”

“So,” Nick parrots.

“Nice weather we’re having.”

“Mm-hmm,” Nick answers. “Very... wet. Dark.” He eyes Deacon’s bare arms and the way his skin is prickling. “Cold.”

Deacon rubs his arms. “Better than the alternative. A hundred degrees without a cloud in sight.”

“Hmm.” Nick offers out his elbow. “You might want to get closer. Wouldn’t want you getting sick.”

Deacon laughs. “Oh, was this your plan all along, Valentine?”

“You’re the one who brought the umbrella over, Deacon. If anything, this was  _ your _ plan.”

“A likely story,” Deacon teases, though he still eagerly holds onto Nick, pressing in as close as he can. Nick can tell then, how much he’s shivering. “Maybe  _ I _ should have paid closer attention to the forecast. Should have brought a coat...”

“We’ll be inside soon,” Nick assures. “You’re welcome to stick around to warm up.”

“Nah,” Deacon says. “I’m still on the clock, technically.”

“And yet you stopped to help me out?”

“I can spare a few minutes,” Deacon shrugs. “And it’s on the way anyway...”

Nick shakes his head. “If you’re worried about Ellie being there...”

“Pfft, what?” Deacon laughs. “Who’s worried?”

“I’m sure she forgives you for spilling those noodles on her desk.”

“Yeahhh, not my finest moment...”

They make it close enough to Nick’s office that he can make it the rest of the way on his own. Nick looks down at Deacon who, even with the sunglasses, he can tell is distracted and avoiding looking at him.

“Hey,” Nick says. “Look at me. What’s wrong?”

Deacon smiles. “Nothing. Just wondering when I’ll start seeing some cats and dogs falling.”

“You’re not even trying,” Nick says. “If anything’s falling, it’s your jokes falling flat.”

Deacon winces. “Ooh, good one... That stings a lot.”

“Work’s been stressful, huh?”

Deacon doesn’t answer. He tugs Nick down and kisses him. Nick relaxes into the kiss and gives one back before Deacon pulls back to smile at him. “Not quite,” he admits. “Just trying to figure out the best way to do  _ that.” _

Nick chuckles. “Goodness, is  _ that _ all? I’m not sure if that was the  _ best _ way...”

“Oh-ho, is that so?” Deacon leans into Nick’s chest. “Should I try again...?”

“No,” Nick says, and Deacon pouts in annoyance. “You should come inside first. Before you catch a cold.” He opens his coat slightly, just enough for Deacon to get a glance at the bottle in his pocket, the reason he had gone out just before the rain started in the first place. “Or does this have to wait?”

Deacon gasps, hand to his chest in dramatic shock. “Nicolas Valentine! Are you asking me out on a date? While I’m on duty? What will my boss say? I’ll be fired for sure, and then how are we going to feed the kids?”

“I think I make enough income for all of us,” Nick chuckles. “And we both know you’re not actually working today. You want to come in out of the rain or not?”

Deacon grins. He steals another kiss, and Nick wraps an arm around him before he can escape, the two of them laughing quietly at each other. “Alright,” he says. “You’ve convinced me. Rain and wine. It’s a date.”


End file.
